Total Randmoness
by cherryicecream444
Summary: This is just one of my suckish fanfics. Because, it's official I suck at fanfics. anyway, I'll keep writing and writing. Summary inside. Review plz. Criticisms now welcome. :D JacobxBella.Rated T JUST IN CASE.
1. Chapter 1: Boring

**Okay. I suck at writing fanfics. It's official. Anyway, I'm just 'gonna keep writing. This is another suckish fanfic. WISH you like it. ****. I don't own Twilight.**

**As I am a Jacob lover, settings of this (suckish) story:**

**Edward was killed by Victoria.**

**Jacob and Bella are (technically) together.**

**This is a dialogue thing.**

**Chapter One**

**Boring**

_-Everyone is hanging out at the Cullen's living room; doing nothing-_

**Jacob: **Wow. This is boooring.

**Rosalie: **You know I hate you but I _actually_ agree with you.

**Jacob: **(Snorts) Bells, what am I doing here?

**Bella: **Er, you're here…because… I wanted to tell you that… you are… my… best friend.

**Jacob: **(Raises an eyebrow and makes an impatient expression) and…

**Bella: **And… I… will always love you.

**Jacob: **...... Okay, I am out of here, Buh-bye. (Stands up and starts heading to the door)

**Bella: **(Goes after Jacob, reaches him then holds his hand and squeezes it tightly) Jake, don't leave, I'll get lonely. Please, stay.

**Jacob: **Okay, But only because I love you.

**Bella: **Aww… I love you too Jake.

_-Jacob and Bella start walking back to the living room while making goo-goo eyes at each other-_

_-The other Cullens see them and think they look cute; except for Rosalie who thinks it's disgusting-_

**Rosalie: **Ugh. Two weirdoes get a cave. (Rolls eyes at the two then goes upstairs)

**Emmett: **Don't worry 'bout her. She's fine. Really, she is.

**Jacob: **Whatever. Bella, 'wanna go to La Push?

**Bella: **I thought you'd never ask c'mon let's go. [Anything to get me out if this place.]

**Bella: **Bye, guys!

**Cullens: **Bye, Bella.

At Cullen's house when Jake and Bella leave.

**Alice: **-sigh- So, what should we do? Oh, I have an idea! Let's play Tr-

**Carlisle: **I hate to pop your bubble Alice but we are not going to play Truth or Dare. I still feel sick from that steak you made me eat.

**Alice: **(Pout)

**Esme: **Carlisle, let's go to the kitchen [So, we can escape Alice's games.]

**Carlisle: **Great idea. Ehem, Esme and I are going to the kitchen.

**Alice: **Why? You guys don't eat. Emptying the fridge is Jacob's job.

**Jasper: **Emptying the fridge… Wha-?

**Alice: **Well, you guys honestly didn't think I bought all those 20-dollar bacons and paid Emmett to make Italian food all the time just for display, did you?!

**All: **Well…

**Alice: **Oh my god. I mean I know I'm extravagant with all those Porsches and jewelry from Tiffany's, Ralph Lauren clothes, Louis Vuiton bags and stuff but I'm not THAT extravagant that I waste money on food just for display!

**Carlisle: **Okaaay…

**Esme: **We're uh… We're going now B-bye!

_-Esme and Carlisle disappear into the kitchen-_


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolves

**Chapter Two**

**The Wolves**

_-At La Push-_

**Embry: **(Sees Bella and Jacob) Lovebirds at two o'clock.

**Jared: **Ugh. I hate seeing people in love.

**Seth: **(Raises an eyebrow at Jared) Really Jared? Aren't you more than in love with Kim?

**Jared: **Hey! That's different!

**Seth: **Oh yeah?! How?!!?

**Jared: **…Well… I… Imprinted loser! It's involuntary dumbass.

**Seth: **Dumbass?! You callin' me a dumbass bastard?!

**Jared: **Bastard?! Oh okay, okay Shut up before I lose it!

**Seth: **Oh, right. Don't you mean 'Shut up 'cuz I'm scared of fighting you'?

**Jared: **(Drops his bag of chips) Oh it is ON! Let's go! (Stands up and starts chasing Seth)

**Seth: **(Stands up and runs outside, away from Jared) Catch me if you can lovebird!

_-Seth and Jared chase each other-_

**Jacob: **Hey guys.

**Other Quiletes: **Hey.

**Jacob: **What's up with Seth and Jared?

**Quil: **Eh, long story.

**Paul: **Yeah, Quil. Epic.

**Quil: **Don't start Paul.

**Paul: **Wasn't.

**Jacob: **Hey, hey, hey. Don't fight guys I just got here.

**Bella: **EHEM!

**Jacob: **I… mean… _We _just got here. So…

**Leah: **So what? How important are you?

**Jacob: **Shut up!

**Leah: **Why don't _you_ shut up! Shut up about your Bella and how important she is! I wouldn't risk my freakin' life for her unless Sam told me to!

**Sam: **Hey, why am I involved?

**Jacob: **Ugh. You guys are stupid.

**Paul: **Grrr....

**Jacob: **'Cept for you Paul.

**Paul: **(Calms down)

**Jacob: **Uh-huh, yeah… Anyyyway we're leavin'. I see there's nothing to do here. C'mon Bells.

**Bella: **Okay, that was totally pointless.

**Jacob: **I know. Let's go.

**Bella: **Where?

**Jacob: **Uhh… Back to boring.

**Bella: **Ugh. Can't we just go back to my place?

**Jacob: **(Smiles evilly) Sure.

**Okay, see, it's stupid anyway. I don't know where this is going. It's blah blah blah. I don't own Twilight!Please review so I'll know if I should make some ./ :D If you do I'll put in more characters and more covens. :) Review plz.!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Goodbye

_**Hey readers, thank you to AllApologies I was inspired. Thanks 4 the reviews you guys made me feel all important and fluffy haha. I don't own Twilight. On to the fic…**_

_-In Jacob's car-_

_(Awkward Silence)_

**Bella: **So…

**Jacob: **So…

**Bella: **Uhmm…

**Jacob: **Do you still think about Edward?

**Bella: **Well… I guess sometimes… I mean… Er, why do you care?

**Jacob: **I don't know. I guess we just need something to talk about.

**Bella: **Then why talk about Edward? We can just talk about… _us._

_-Bella smiles at Jacob then crawls under his arm-_

**Jacob: **(Smug) Huh… Yeah.

**Bella: **Jacob, I Love You.

**Jacob: **Aww… I Love you too but I have to ask… What have you eaten, Bella Swan?!

**Bella: **(Crawls away) Jacob, please. I do love you.

_-Jacob stops driving and is irresponsibly unaware of that they just run over two newborns and a grandma, they sat there on the verge of a kiss-_

**Bella: **Jake… You just run over two newborns and a grandma. Also, we're here. (Gets out of car)

**Jacob: **Dammit.

**Bella: **Jake, go up to my room okay. See you later

**Jacob: **Okay Bells.

**In Bella's room they kiss passionately and do some fluffy lovey-dovey stuff.**

_**Hi again. I am sad to say that the continuation of this story will be through an online chat. I am going to delete this story and continue it through another fic. With the same title. :D Thank u 4 the people who read my story :D. Plz. Read my coming story with the same title it'll be so much funnier. I swear! :D**_


End file.
